


Falling For You, Dropping So Quickly

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Allison, Agender Character, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison in Glasses, First Meetings, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Stiles, brief mentions of unrequited stydia, implications of past transphobia, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent isn't sure how to feel when they first meet Stiles Stilinski, a beautiful, cheerful girl with a wide grin and a pretty face. They know there is nothing such as love at first sight. But there is such a thing as attraction at first sight.</p><p>(in which Allison's best friend bumps into Stiles and Allison tries to help but ends up crushing on a stunning girl with eyes the colour of molten gold.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You, Dropping So Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a slight obsession for trans girl!Stiles and Stallison lately, so why not incorporate both into a fic. I don't really headcanon Allison as agender - I headcanon Malia as agender instead due to High Voltage, a really good Malia/Lydia/Kira smut fic I've read - but I wanted to try something different.
> 
> This was written for the 'Stiles x Allison' and 'first meeting' squares on my teen wolf bingo card.
> 
> Edit (31/12): Thanks for 55+ kudos!

Allison isn't exactly happy with their best friend.

For one, the strawberry blonde girl had left them in the hallway, standing by themself in a sea of teenagers, knowing absolutely no one and having no idea about where to go. Allison hadn't been in Beacon Hills for long, just a few weeks at the end of summer, so they hadn't had a chance to see the school or any of it's students. The only person they knew was their popular neighbour, and over the little time since they had met, they had grown close. But Lydia was their one comfort in a ocean of strangers and she had run off.

Secondly, on her way out, she had slammed right into an unsuspecting brunette and hadn't even stayed behind to help, heels clacking against the floor with a quick apology thrown over her shoulder. The girl in front of them, instead of getting mad like Allison expected, just rolled her eyes - pretty eyes, the colour of molten gold, wide and shining in a way they could only describe as 'bambi' like - and dropped to her knees to collect her belongings, only to bash them against the cold surface, hissing through clenched teeth.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked timidly, not wanting to irritate the clearly in pain girl, as they watched the other rub at her now red legs. The girl looked up and smiled, heart lips stretching into a slightly crooked grin, nodding her head quickly, curls falling into her eyes. They found their mouth curving into a smile involuntarily as the brunette's grin seemed to be almost infectious. "Sorry about her, I've never seen her so..."

"So cold? or mean? or bitchy?" the girl questioned, voice loud, a smirk gracing her face as she fumbled to pick up her books, eyes flickering to the side. Allison followed her gaze, and watched as a girl in a green dress stopped in the crowd, and a long mane of ginger was thrown about as Lydia's head snapped back and glared right at the girl, who just giggled and continued talking. "Take your pick from that list. That's how Lyds usually is around me."

"You know Lydia?" they asked, bending down to help with the golden-eyed girl, who seemed to be having trouble with her flailing limbs; every time she picked up a book, a jerk of her arm would cause it to fall out of her hands, which appeared to be a problem she had a lot, if her lack of annoyance was anything to go by.

Allison watched in fascination as a blush, bright red, spread across cheeks dotted with moles and the girl let her head drop down to her chest, coughing into her fist, as Lydia started to stalk over from the other end of the hallway. "I may have had a massive crush on her at one point..."

"It's all over now," she squeaked rapidly, the words tumbling out of her mouth. "We've been good friends for about a year now. And I was joking about what I said. Lydia can be mean, cruel, unapologetic, unsympathetic, forceful.... but she is a good person. You know that, right? I haven't put you off her have I? Oh god, I have. Lydia's going to kill me."

Allison couldn't help it. A large laugh left their lips, which stopped the ginger in her tracks and caused the brunette to blink up through her lashes. "You haven't put me off her. I've just never seen her like this. She was a lot nicer during the summer."

The girl nodded, her lips curving up once more, "Lydia's like that. She's nice to to those she cares about but once you are around other people she has to keep her facade up. And she really can't deal with stupid people, so that makes her sass levels rise off the charts, and that'll last all day. And I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

That made Allison grin once more, offering a hand to the girl on the floor, helping her rise with a steady grip on her shoulder as she stumbled about, pink appearing on her cheeks again. The brunette clutched her books to her chest, head tilted down and red with embarrassment.

"You're Allison, right? I'm Stiles," the golden-eye girl stuck her hand out, trying her best to hold her belongings with one arm, teetering on one leg while resting the books on her knee. "I think Lydia may have mentioned me?"

Taking note of the anxiety in the girl's - Stiles', what a weird name - voice, as if she felt like she wasn't sure if their mutual friend had mentioned her - she definitely had, going on about the silliness and sarcasm of her good friend, stories that had made them laugh, clutching at their stomach - Allison clasped the other's hand, noting the thin layer of sweat and the twitch in her fingers. _'She must be easily nervous.'_

"Yeah, she did," they remembered back to the many, many conversations they'd had about this girl, although Lydia hadn't mentioned how absolutely stunning this girl was. "She told me everything she could about you. She had a lot of stories to tell."

Stiles had flushed at that, but it seemed to be more of happiness that her friend was talking about her than the joy of a crush knowing who you are. Why that observation was important, Allison had no idea. _'Don't tell me you are already falling for her? Really, Allison, you've know her for about five minutes.'_

In an instant, that happy blush turned to nervousness, as the girl rocked on her heels, golden eyes downcast and hand playing with the strap of her bag. "That means no problems, right?"

Allison could tell through the stress in her shaky voice what she meant, and although their mind was saying something along the lines of 'if you know about me, then i'm sure you already know my answer', but going by Stiles' guarded stance, not everyone was so understanding of her situation, even people who went through something similar. So they smiled instead, a reassuring smile they hoped, and said in a soft and gentle voice, "No problems."

The grin they received was most definitely worth holding back their original answer. Stiles' lips were pulled into a big curve, and her eyes were sparkling, seeming even more golden than before. _'God, she's so beautiful. I'm already in over my head.'_

"Great," the girl chirped cheerfully, just as the bell went to start to the day. They both looked up, the curls bouncing around Stiles' face as she stared at the crowds that started to move their way, before she turned back to Allison, voice once again timid. "What class you got first?"

"Umm..." Allison dug around in their pockets, before pulling out a very crumpled schedule and their glasses, quickly skimming over the details. "Chemistry with... Mr Harris?"

It took a couple of seconds for Stiles to process that - for some reason her gaze seemed very fixated on Allison's face - and when she did, with red painting her cheeks once again, strangely, she smiled. "We've got the same class! Good, you can sit next to me and Scott."

"He's my best friend," she clarified, noticing the confusion in Allison's eyes and the raised eyebrow. "He's oblivious but he's a good guy. Acts like a puppy most of the time. You'll like him. I'm not sure if you'll like Mr Harris. The guy's a douchebag to me for some reason."

A spark of anger pierced Allison and it took them a few moments to contain the sudden influx of rage, something so powerful that they'd never felt before. _'Does the thought of some being mean to Stiles really irritate me that much?'_ Another thought of the man who possibly could of hurt Stiles went through their head, as did another stab of fury. _'Yes, it does. God, I'm so cheesey. There is no such thing as love at first sight.'_

They sighed, looking down on the grinning brunette, her eyes bright and brimming with so much emotion. _'But there is such a thing as attraction at first sight.'_

Allison felt a tug on their arm, and looked down to see Stiles pulling at her jacket, with a concerned look on her face, features twisted into a frown. "Allison, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," they said, trying best to contain their composure, eyes flickering everywhere to keep their glances away from the beautiful brunette in an attempt to gather their thoughts, only to find the hallway empty.

"We should probably get going," Stiles said, also noticing the lack of people except for a couple of guys still at their lockers. "I doubt my dad would be happy if I got another detention."

Allison's eyebrow quirked at that, but they just murmured an agreement and went to slip the glasses off their face, until a hand stopped them in their tracks. They stared at the brunette who had her hand curled over Allison's, a pretty blush on her cheeks as she muttered, eyes trained to the floor, "Keep them on. They look good on you."

Those words made Allison flush too, head bouncing and glasses tilting as they felt Stiles remove her hand, shoving both into her hoodies pockets, before setting off down the hallway with Allison close behind.

All through this they missed the staring strawberry blonde looking at them with a fond smile.

'Interesting,' Lydia thought, before turning on her heel and walking off, mind filing away the new information to tease them both with.


End file.
